Dip into the Mist
by johnnyd2
Summary: After a days work of cooridinating practice, Marina takes some alone time near a lake to think about herself and what she needs. She may get more than she asked for.


Dip into the Mist

Johnnyd2

Disclaimer: I do not own Marina, Suicune, or anything else Pokemon related. Nintendo does, capeche?

As the night sky set in, Marina was glad to finally get a break from the harshness of pokemon training. It has been an incredibly intense day as she tried her best to get her pokemon ready for the upcoming contest in Mahogany Town. The female cooridinator had spent hours end practicing dance moves with her Jigglypuff and training her Misdreavus to do its tricks. She was relieved to finally relax a little, bathing in the waters of Lake Rage. Her hair was down to just a little below her shoulders, an act she only does when she is alone. "It feels good to get away for a little" she mused, "I cant help but feel though, as if part of my is empty or something." Like a painting, without its final touch.

She dunked her head into the water, hoping to wash out the annoying dust and dirt that had no doubt made a home in her blue locks. When she came up for air, feet still touching the bottom of the sandy shoreline, she noticed a strange, moving mist, creeping along the lake with seemingly a mind of its own. Instictiveley, she stepped back a little. "Thats rather stange" She thought as the mist continued to cover the area at a erratic pace. Marina, who was mentally shaken a little by the potential presence of someone else here took a long look around her, trying to see through the mist, "Hello! is anyone out there? " she called out. What she did not know was that she had been spotted. At that moment, she heard a splash in the water "Who's there!" she shouted, partially covering herself with her arms due to her lack of clothing. " A shadow appeared in the thick mist, making its way towards her. Inside Marina wanted to run away, but she felt an aura of acceptance, something needed her, just as she needed it. " The veiled figure stepped out of its cover and now it was clear what it was. A purple mane flowed freely from its head, the creatures body was of a large feline being, on top of the head was a protusion, with a crystal like hole in the middle, these were the characteristics that defined this pokemon, the North Wind, Suicune.

Marina stared, her blue eyes wide with awe at the magnificiant beast before her. Normally, considering her state of dress, she would have run off a long time ago, or at least slapped the intruder that had dared come into her presence. But this time, she felt an eerie sort of calm here, like a morning after a rainstorm. "Besides," Marina thought, it's only a Pokemon. It's not like it's a guy, or anything. she then lowered her arms ignoring her state of undress, and reached them out carefully, trying to make contact with Suicune. Marina's slender hand slowly came to rest on the feline's muzzle. She expected the whatever-it-was to react, perhaps snarl, or bite, but it did nothing, just stared at her with its cat-like blue eyes. It was unnerving in a way, but not completely. It was only then that Marina became aware of a translucunt blue glow that was starting to surround the beast's body. Its eyes were closed, as if in deep mediation. Then, with a sudden spark akin to an electric shock and a flash of searing light that was more in her brain, and not her eyes, Marina became aware she was seeing images--flashing foward, like a film on a camera reel, each frame an individual memory. A girl walking across the beach, young, perhaps seven. Flash. Again, it was the girl - older now, with blue hair... Fire. A burning building. Screams, yells, crackling wood as it surrendered to the flames and died. A face--

Marina jerked away, tripping and falling back into the water, swallowing water as she yelped in surprise and shock at what she had seen. "you've been through a lot, haven't you?" she said slowly as she stepped towards Suicune, and wrapped her arms around its neck in embrace. Suicune responded by putting its head over her shoulder nuzzling her back. They stood like that for a while until Marina let go and looked Suicune in the eyes. Suicune glared back for a second, then leaped onto Marina knocking her into the water. "Suicune! What are you doing?" Suicune then nuzzled her, the feline pokemon then proceeded to lick her, feeling her soft skin with its tongue. "Stop it, Suicune?" As if it understood her, Suicune stopped licking and looked at Marina in the face. It proceeded to move so Marina could get up.

"So, you really think, that i'm her?" she said as she realized just what the vision she had meant, the flowing blue hair of the girl in the vision, the innocence in her eyes made it clear. Suicune then nudged Marina, moving its head to her chest, Marina just took its head into her arms and held it there. They just stood like that for a while until Suicune moved away from Marina. "Suicune?" Marina inquired. Suicune then looked back at Marina one last time before walking off into the mist. "Suciune! Wait!" Marina called as she moved towards its shilouette. However the mist dissipated, and Suicune was no longer there. Marina stopped, then realized what this meant, she looked up into the night sky in comfort, knowing now that she felt complete inside, having someone to watch over her.


End file.
